codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velius Braxsis
Left in a slightly charred basket, this boy was found just after dawn on the steps of one of the city's many orphanages. Nothing was known of the child but he was taken in just the same. He turned out to be a rambunctious rascal with as much energy as the sun itself. Fitting since the only memories the child could conjure was that of bits of dancing bright lights of red, orange, and yellow. Much like those that the golden dawn brings. He would obey the Matron Mother only when he had to. He did the same with his chores. “Poking the Bear” was a common philosophy that he lived by. Velius hated being on another's time and only wanted to what he felt like. This manifested more and more as he spent more time on the streets away from the orphanage. He'd come back for food and a place to sleep from time to time. With such an easy going infectious personality, Velius was never really alone in his exploits. Accompanied by a young blonde haired girl, Mae, who had the spirit and fiery personality of a red head. And Michael, a dusty brown haired boy, who was fearless. Michael was never one to back down from a good fight. They would travel the city finding their way across rooftops and into places that they shouldn't be. They weren't thieves just Velius never could stand being told he couldn't. The three were became an inseparable family and Velius would do anything for those two. Those were good days. Times were getting tough for the orphanage though. The three were in their 12th year when the Matron Mother had made a decision. Without much hesitation she sold the three into slavery with a few others who weren't pulling their weight. It was a simple ambush really but those sold never saw it coming as they were taken in the night after being bagged, subdued, and chained. The Matron Mother was there and explained the situation cold and calmly to them. “Since you refuse to repay us in deeds then your going to work off all those free meals.” Due to their nature and never really having parentage, the idea of hard work to live was such a foreign concept to them. Unfortunately they were all sold to different groups and buyers. For the first time in his life, Velius was along and he hated it. The first year of slavery he was a hell on earth acting out destroying whatever he could when they let their guard down. Mistress Du'Vayne did not mind it one bit though. She loved the challenge of her work with someone with so much fire in their soul. He would be fun to break. Needless to say Velius earned himself many whippings and many months bounds in the chains of solitary confinement. The lashes meant nothing to him but over those first two years the weight of cold metal just sucked the life right out of him. He eventually began to give losing sight of the past. Always adorned with unchained shackles the boy became quite obedient to the Mistress finally earning his keep at the cost of himself. He was an intelligent child taking well to what they taught him. Eventually the Mistress started him down the path of alchemy for medicinal purposes mainly. A way to bring in money to the house. He was taught the craft for many years soon becoming one of the best in the house making what ever he was told too. This would lead to the making of a friend. A young Djalan who had been lost in a bet and traded to a cruel master that used him for revenge. Velius would often times prepare and deliver his medicine. Over the years the two had small chances to talk. It had been awhile since he had someone of the same age. Slowly the old Velius was awakening. He was tired of being caged and wanted to be free again so badly. Plans were being drawn in secret as the started to convince the Djalan to come with. After six long years he was going to be free again. Shame he never was good at looking at the motives of the motives of others. Blindsided once again a mere week before he was to implement their escape. He was delivering the weekly medication of Fox Fire to the Djalan's Master, when everything went wrong. As he assisted in the dosing the Master became violently sick in just a few minutes. Velius tried to help unsure of what was happening but knew the implications. He was helpless as the old man died under his care. Tasting a small bit of the medication as he was apprehended he could taste a foreign substance. The Fox Fire had been laced by a deadly poison. Within a few hours the news had spread and a servant of Mistress Du'Vayne came forth with Velius' escape plans.... slightly modified to include the poison and freeing of the Djalan. The two of them were put into the stockades on public display. Ridiculed and beaten by public and guards alike. Already tried and damned come dawn they were to be put to the axe. Dying was the last thing Velius was planning on doing since he put so much work into his freedom. During the middle of the night, Velius slipped out two small vials from the stockade wood and melted the lock with a potent acid. Only two of many such vials Velius had began to hide across the city. In a matter of moment they were free. He knew the Djalan cared for his kind still enslaved but the best he could offer was a chance. As the two made their way to the slaves through a secret passage as the alarms rang out. They broke locks with hammers as many as they could before Velius tugged the Djalan out as they made their escape. Fleeing from the city it was merely a day before they were caught up too. Velius knew the river would be the only chance of a real escape but with the sudden rains they were hours behind and arrived with the barge long since washed away. Each took a javelin in the back as they fell off the raised ledge into the water below. Their bodies washed away with the Sargent screaming out to get the bodies. No such luck. Unsure how long it's been they were washed ashore slowly regaining consciousness. Between Velius herbal remedies and the Djalan's luck with hunting, the two manage to survive and made their way to the City of Thorns. They managed to set up a small shop keeping their profiles on the low for the time being. Unsure of what would happen next. But at least he was finally free again.